roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1991
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Arms & Equipment Guide * Complete Psionics Handbook * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Outer Planes * The Complete Book of Dwarves * The Complete Psionics Handbook * Tome of Magic * Vikings Campaign Sourcebook Dark Sun * Dark Sun * Freedom Dragonlance * New Beginnings * Oak Lords * Taladas: The Minotaurs * Tree Lords * Wild Elves Forgotten Realms * Horde Campaign * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Forgotten Realms * Nightmare Keep * Nightwatch in the Living City * Port of Ravens Bluff * The Ruins of Undermountain Greyhawk * Five Shall be One * Howl from the North * Wars Lankhmar * Prince of Lankhmar * Tales of Lankhmar Ravenloft * Book of Crypts * Darklords * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Ravenloft * Ship of Horror * Touch of Death * Van Richten's Guide to Vampires Spelljammer * Dungeon Master's Screen * Goblin's Return * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Spelljammer 2 * Practical Planetology * Realmspace * The Legend of Spelljammer * Under the Dark Fist Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German Dragonlance * Die Drachenfeste * Die Klassiker - Buch I After Wars * After Wars Aliens * Aliens All Star Wrestling * All Star Wrestling Amber * Amber Ars Magica - 1st Revised Edition * A Winter's Tale * Black Death * Faeries * Festival of the Damned * Mythic Places * Pact of Pasaquine * South of the Sun * Trial by Fire Badland * Badland Battlelords of the 23rd Century * 2nd Edition ** Battlelords of the 23rd Century * 3rd Edition ** Battlelords of the 23rd Century Beach Bunny Bimbos with Blasters * Beach Bunny Bimbos with Blasters Bloodlust * Bloodlust Buck Rogers * A Matter of Gravitol * Character Record Sheets * Deimos Mandate * Inner Worlds * Luna * Phases of the Moon * Sargasso of Space * The Belt Call of Cthulhu 1890s * Dark Designs 1920s * Horror on the Orient Express * Kingsport * Return to Dunwich * Tales of the Miskatonic Valley Champions * Champions in 3-D * Champions Presents * Classic Organizations * European Enemies * Road Kill * The Olympians Chill * Apparitions * Chilled to the Bone * Horrors of North America CORPS * CORPS * Deathwind Cthulhu - German * Kurzregeln für Auf Cthulhus Spur * Cthulhu - Das Rollenspiel * Cthulhu - Der Mythos * Die Bruderschaft des Tieres Cyberpunk * Chromebook * Corporation Report 2020 * Data Screen * Eurosource * Night City * The Arasaka Brainworm Cyberpunk - French * Chrome * Fire and Forget * Night City Cyberspace * Chicago Archology * CyberSkelter * Death Game 2090 Dark Conspiracy * Dark Conspiracy * DarkTek * Heart of Darkness * Hellsgate * New Orleans Das Schwarze Auge * Das Fürstentum Albernia * Das Orkland DC Heroes * Swamp Thing * The World at War * Watchmen Sourcebook Desperados * Desperados Drakar och Demoner - 4th Edition * Drakar och Demoner * Helvetesfortet * Kopparhavets Kapare * Krilloan * Melindors återkomst * Nidland * Svartfolk Duck Trooper * Duck Trooper Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * Character Record Sheets * Dungeons & Dragons * Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia * Eye of Traldar * The Dymrak Dread Gazetteer * The Atruaghin Clans Hollow World * Kingdom of Nithia * Nightstorm * Sons of Azca Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Das Große Buch der D&D Regeln * Dungeons & Dragons - Das Spiel Guardians * Freedom Union * Guardians - Box * Guardians - Book GURPS - 3rd Edition * Aces Abroad * Camelot * China * Fantasy Adventures * GM's Fantasy Pack * I.S.T. - International Super Teams * Magic Items 2 * Old West * Psionics * Scarlet Pimpernel * Space Adventures * Space Atlas 4 * Terradyne * Time Travel * Twin Peaks * Ultra-Tech * Vikings HârnMaster * Tome of the Ancient and Esoteric Mysteries of the Artifices of Jmorvi * Tome of the Ancient and Esoteric Mysteries of the Forces of Fyvria * Tome of the Ancient and Esoteric Mysteries of the Quiescence of Odivshe * Tome of the Ancient and Esoteric Mysteries of the Wisdom of Savorya HârnMaster - German * HârnMaster Heavy Metal * Ecran * Heavy Metal * Urban Guerilla Hero System * Western Hero Hurlements * Hurlelune No 4 In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas * Demonix Remix * Il etait une fois * Mindstorm I Cavalierí del Tempio * La Veridica Historia di Cristobal Colon Interstellar Elite Combat * Arctic Combat * Interstellar Elite Combat It Came from the Late, Late Show * It Came from the Late, Late Show III Justifiers * Aborigine Sourcebook * Silent Corporation Sourcebook Kult - Swedish * Den Svarta Madonnan * Fallna Änglar * Kult La Methode du Docteur Chestel * La Methode du Docteur Chestel Legend Quest * Legend Quest Legendary Lives * Player's Primer * Referee's Rulebook * Societies Living Steel * Heavy Metal - Power Armor Sourcebook * Rhand: 2349 London by Night * London by Night Lord of the Rings Adventure Game * Darker than the Darkness * Lord of the Rings Adventure Game Lost Souls * Lost Souls Marvel Super Heroes * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe - 1991 Character Update * Marvel Super Heroes Basic Set * Spore of Arthros * Stygian Knight * Warlord of Baluur * X-Terminate Mechkrieger * Mechkrieger Mechwarrior * 2nd Edition ** Mechwarrior ** Wolf Clan Sourcebook * 3rd Edition ** Mechwarrior MegaTraveller * Domain of Deneb circa 1120 * Hard Times * Solomani & Aslan - The Rimward Races * Starship - MegaSet-1 Mercenaires * La Valise Bleue * Les Premiers Pas * Mercenaires Middle-Earth Role-Playing * Grey Mountains * Minas Ithil Midgard * Das Lied der Nagafrau * Der Thronerbe * Die Pyramiden von Eschar * Waeland Millennium's End * Millennium's End * Nightwalker / The Villee Affair Mittelerde Rollenspiel * Die Diebe von Tharbad Monsters & Slayers * Monsters & Slayers Morpheus * Dreams of Steel * Operation: Hitler! * The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of Mutantes en la Sombra * Anuario de Kauffman * Catalogo Charlie '91 * Con la Tumba Preparada * El Cuaderno de J * El Hogar de los Valientes * El Hogar de los Valientes 2 * Guía Heracles de Supervivencia en Ambientes Hostiles * Hijos de Chernobil * La Hora de la Guadaña * Mutantes en la Sombra * Semilla de Acero * Sueños Turcos * Tango * TNC Nightlife - 2nd Edition * America After Dark * In the Musical Vein * Nightlife Paranoia - 2nd Edition * Mad Mechs Pendragon * Blood & Lust * Savage Mountains * The Boy King * The Spectre King Phoenix Command - 4th Edition * Advanced Damage Tables for Small Arms * Artillery System * Civilian & Police Weapon Data Supplement * Phoenix Command * Special Weapons Data Supplement Plüsch, Power & Plunder * Plüsch, Power & Plunder Quest of the Ancients * Monsters, Magic & Sorcery * Spell Circle Renegade Legion - Legionnaire * Distant Fire * Tessdrake Run Rêve de Dragon * Le Monde de Rêve de Dragon Rolemaster - 3rd Edition * Character Sheets * Outlaw * Rolemaster Companion V RuneQuest * RuneQuest * RuneQuest - Collector's Edition Rüs * Rüs * Rüs Character Sheets * The Orbas Lode Saga System * Das Saga-System Shadowrun - 1st Edition * Dragon Hunt * Elven Fire * Ivy & Chrome * London Sourcebook * Native American Nations - Volume One * Native American Nations - Volume Two * Rigger Black Book * The Neo-Anarchist's Guide to North America * Total Eclipse * Virtual Realities Shadowrun - German 1st Edition * DNA/DOA * Mercurial * Shadowrun * Silver Angel Simulacres * Bernard & Jean * Capitaine Vaudou * Le Rêve d'Icare * New York 2022 Skyrealms of Jorune * Shantas of Jorune Space 1889 * Ironclads & Ether Flyers Space Master * Aliens & Artifacts * Dark Space * Disaster on Adanis III * Legacy of the Ancients Star Wars * Cracken's Rebel Field Guide * Death Star Technical Companion * Domain of Evil * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * Graveyard of Alderaan * Heir to the Empire * Imperial Sourcebook * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit Stormbringer * Perils of the Young Kingdoms * Rogue Mistress * Sorcerers of Pan Tang Sturmbringer * Auf der Spur des Weissen Wolfes Talislanta * Talislanta Worldbook Talislanta - German * Die Chroniken von Talislanta * Die Flora und Fauna von Talislanta * Talislanta The Hunt * The Hunt The Morrow Project * The Final Watch The World of Synnibarr * The World of Synnibarr Thundering Steel * Thundering Steel Tigres Volants * Tigres Volants Time Lord * Time Lord TimeLords * Supertanker of Death Timemaster * Miss Him, Miss Him, Miss Him Torg * Creatures of Aysle * Crucible of Pain * Cylent Scream * Full Moon Draw * High Lord of Earth * Kanawa Heavy Weapons * Kanawa Personal Weapons * Nippon Tech * Operation: Hard Sell * Orrorsh * Pixaud's Practical Grimoire * Space Gods * The Cyberpapacy * The Godnet * The Land Below Traveller: 2300 * U.S.S. Hampton Tulmadron * Tulmadron TWERPS * Robo-Punks * Super Dudes Twilight: 2000 * Nautical/Aviation Handbook * Gazetteer Vampire - The Masquerade - 1st Edition * Ahes to Ashes * Alien Hunger * Blood Bond * Chicago by Night * Storyteller's Screen * The Player's Guide * The Succubus Club * Vampire - The Masquerade Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Death's Dark Shadow * Realms of Chaos - Slaves to Darkness * The Warhmmer Adventure Western * Dead or Alive Generic Products * 30-Sided Adventure & Other Tales * 3G3 - Guns! Guns! Guns! * Art of Roleplaying 1: The Player and the Role * Book of Tables, Vol. 1 * City Shop Business Forms * City Shop Employee Forms * Designing Comic Book Scenarios * Destiny Deck * Heroes Now! * Lizardmen * Lore of the Crypt Book I - Magic Treasures * Lore of the Crypt Book II - Monsters & NPCs * Lore of the Crypt Book III - Spells * Lore of the Crypt Book IV - New Rules, Races & Classes * Lore of the Crypt Book V - Adventures * Psionics * Science Fiction Players Survival Kit * Wilderness Encounter Book Volume 1 Category:Timeline